Unique amour
by sushinou21
Summary: L'amour est notre seul élixirs de vie. Ils s'aiment et pourtant il l'à quitté. HPDM


Tout avait commencé par une simple histoire de promenade. Des mois et des mois que cette sortie à Pré-au-lard était programmée et pourtant, tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait initialement prévu.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que les réputés Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'étaient mis ensemble. Il leur avait fallu maintes et maintes années et autant d'accrochages pour enfin se comprendre, envisager de devenir amis et pour finir plus intimes.

Draco était heureux car sa relation avec le brun se passait merveilleusement bien, hormis quelques petites disputes sur certains sujets tabous. Ils avaient même commencé à découvrir le corps de l'autre et d'en retirer un plaisir sans nom.

De fait, Draco avait donc prévu de passer le temps libre de cette fameuse sortie pour être seul avec son amour. Et celui-ci avait accepté avec grande joie. Ils prévoyaient de faire plusieurs boutiques, dont quelques unes spécialisées dans les sucreries.

Son brun s'impatientait à chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient et le blond en était très flatté. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux quand, quelques jours avant cette fameuse sortie, Harry lui annonça qu'il ne pouvait pas venir.

Le blond lui demanda alors des explications et celui-ci les lui donna. Il devait s'entrainer pour le combat final contre le lord noir qui malheureusement se rapprochait grandement.

Dépité et déprimé, il broya du noir toute la semaine et en plus de cela, il n'eut pas réellement l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec son amour à cause de ses fameux entrainements.

Les rares occasions où Malfoy se retrouva avec son petit ami, celui-ci le poussa à sortir malgré son absence, ce qu'il finit par faire. Il fit vite le tour du village, n'achetant que quelques sucreries pour son aimé et il décida de rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

Il se précipita dans les appartements privés de son brun et décida de prendre une douche pour faire passer le temps. Il allait sortir de la salle de bain quand il entendit une conversation qu'il n'aurait jamais dû surprendre.

Harry était rentré dans ses appartements en claquant la porte, suivi de ses deux meilleurs amis tout aussi furieux que lui. Il les avait donc entendus se disputer sur le futur sacrifice de son âme-sœur. Et le fait que le brun ne voulait certainement pas l'en informer.

En larmes et plus que jamais en colère, Draco était sorti de la salle de bain, les larmes de tristesse et de trahison coulant sur ses joues. Potter s'était décomposer à sa vue et il s'était lui aussi mis à pleurer.

S'en était suivi leur plus grosse dispute où toute la douleur et la rage étaient sorties. Même des coups étaient partis mais à la fin, la décision était prise. Le brun quitta alors le blond.

Il lui expliqua qu'il l'aimait et l'aimerait à jamais mais que ça serait plus facile pour Draco. Qu'il préférait qu'il le haïsse comme avant et l'oublie plus vite une fois qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde.

Le blond le frappa plus fort, cria plein de paroles déchirantes et s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de son seul sauveur. Il succomba à la fatigue et son chevalier blanc dut l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Les mois passèrent au ralenti, le blond devenait de plus en plus déprimé à chaque refus de sa moitié. Il ne mangeait plus et dormait encore moins. Il dut se rendre à plusieurs reprises à l'infirmerie sous peine de mourir.

Cela déchirait le Griffondor au plus profond de son être mais il devait en être ainsi. Le survivant n'avait pas le droit au bonheur, comme la vie le lui avait bien fait comprendre, et il se persuadait toutes les secondes de sa piètre existence que c'était le mieux pour le blond.

Il se disait que pour le moment il se laissait mourir que parce qu'il ne connaissait que lui et que bientôt, quand lui ne serait plus là, son Serpentard trouverait quelqu'un de mieux et qu'il l'oublierait comme il avait oublié le nom de sa première conquête.

Ses entrainements étaient de plus en plus durs et il sentait le combat final se rapprocher inexorablement. Le jour J arriva plus vite que ce qu'ils avaient prévu et pourtant, il était fin prêt. Il savait la fin du cauchemar arriver.

Pendant que Draco était retenu prisonnier dans cette infirmerie trop blanche et silencieuse, Harry partit au combat sous les cris atroces des combattants et futurs morts. La bataille dura toute la nuit mais il y eut enfin un vainqueur.

Le lord noir n'était plus, emportant avec lui nombre de ses complices ainsi que de valeureux combattant de la lumière. Comme beaucoup de personnes l'avaient craint, le courageux Harry Potter était lui aussi à noter dans la liste des défunts.

Quand Draco apprit la nouvelle, il en fut anéanti. Malgré le soutien des amis de son aimé, il se laissa dépérir. Ce dernier lui avait laissé, en dernier souvenir, la preuve de son amour sur un simple bout de parchemin qui, aux yeux de Draco, voulait tout dire.

Et c'est ainsi, une semaine jour pour jour après l'écrasante victoire contre le lord noir et le malheureux décès du héros national, que Draco Malfoy partit rejoindre son défunt amour dans l'autre monde.

Des stèles en hommage au héros de guerre furent édifiées, des statues en l'honneur du sauveur furent érigées. Et partout dans les livres on écrivit la tragique histoire de cet enfant si exceptionnel. Et l'on rappela que seul l'amour avait su faire de ce garçon l'homme qu'il avait été.

Et l'on conta que c'était l'amour de ces deux êtres qui avait sauvé le monde entier, que l'amour était le sentiment le plus pur qui existait. Et de génération en génération, on transmit que sans l'amour de ces deux-là et de leurs parents, jamais nous ne serions là.

Une dernière statue fut édifiée en l'honneur de leur amour devant laquelle de nombreuses générations vinrent prier pour que ces deux amoureux soient réunis et enfin heureux.


End file.
